A New Years To Remember
by QT Roo
Summary: Mulder & Scully share a New Years kiss, and revelations are made...


Title - A New Years to Remember © 1999-2000-Author -QT Roo-E-Mail address -Gypsyroo@aol.com  
Rating - R, (since so many seemed to get worked up in a tizzy over it and felt it warranted a higher rating)-Category - M/S romance-Spoilers - Season 7: Episode 2:The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati and Episode 4:Millennium-Summary - Mulder and Scully share a New Year's kiss and realizations are made-Disclaimer: Alright, alright...I borrowed Mulder and Scully without asking. They are not mine, although I wish they were and I sure wouldn't mind having Mulder;) so I have to settle for writing about them. All other XF characters mentioned on the show and in my story are not mine either. They belong to the almighty Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 productions. No infringement is intended . I'm not doing this for profit. Yada, yada, yada....-Posting: If by some odd chance anyone wants to post this elsewhere, please ask me first. Thank you.-Other Info: This isn't my first fan fic, neither is it my last, nor is it the best, nor is it the worst but this IS the *FIRST* fan fic I have posted ever for all to read, so please read it and be kind with your critique. Please take a second to write a review. Merci beaucoup.  
  
  
  


~~~~Without further ado~~~~  
~*A NewYearstoRemember*~  
(To Shanny: Thank you for being my sister.)  
  
[-Chapter 1-]  


  
  
Masses of people threw confetti and Dick Clark wished everyone a Happy Millennium. The camera zeroed in on a couple in a new year's clinch. The kissing couple got the gears in Mulder's brain turning, and maybe elsewhere, as he looked from Scully to the TV. They always say, there is no time but the present.   
  
He gently took her into him arms, well his one good arm as if she were a delicate doll made of glass. He gently touched her face and kissed her. After a few tender moments, their lips broke away. She smiled at him, and he looked into her eyes. This time she kissed him, unlike the last time where she walked away without a word. He felt as if he were dreaming. Their hot tongues probed deeper, hungrily. God, he wanted her so bad. He wanted to mad, passionate love to her right there, on the floor of Psychiatric Hospital's waiting room.  
  
Oh God, she thought, I'm going to explode. She involuntarily pressed herself against him. She felt his arousal dig into her belly. Through the barrier of fabric between their flesh, she felt his heat, or maybe it was her own. A liquid hot fire burned as she ached to have him inside of her.   
  
"Cool it off, kids!" said the elderly night watchman. They broke away, flushed from lust. She looked at him with her baby blues, and curved her lips into a smile that warmed his heart and soul once again.   
  
"Let's go G-Woman,"he said, putting his hand on the small of her back, "before he turns the hose on us." But not even that could stop their desire. He gave her one of his goofy grins.  
  
He helped her with her coat, although he couldn't manage to put his own on with only one good arm. She giggled at him.  
  
"Here Mulder, let me help you." She fixed his sleeve and collar and let her hand roam over his chest for a moment. They then proceeded out of the building.   
  
He took her hand in his. They headed toward the car. "So, Scully," he started, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to spend it with this agent I know, if its alright with you."  
  
He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face."Oh."he said. She didn't sound like she was joking.  
  
She took him by the arm and looked at him. They had reached the car. A streetlight was overhead. "Mulder, you big idiot! I'm talking about you!"  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Scully."He kissed the top of her head. "So, what do you want to spend the night doing?"  
  
"Well, I don't know..."She gave him a dirty grin.  
  
A dirty grin formed on his lips."I'm sure we'll find something to do." He kissed her.  
  
Breathless, "I have wine at my place." Their lips met again for a long, searing kiss. They broke away. "Do you have anything on you?"   
  
He opened the car door for her and then pulled a shiny silver packet out of his pocket. "Ta da! Neon green."he read off the wrapper. "It glows in the dark."  
  
"Kinky, Mulder. Kinky."she said with a smile.  


*  
  
[-Chapter 2-]  


  
  
They got in the car and drove with only the radio playing. No words were exchanged. He was glad they were going to her place. He wanted the first time with her to be special, not that it wouldn't be elsewhere. It was just that her apartment was warm and cozy. Once they reached her apartment, they were all over each other. It didn't look like they would make it past the car. Somehow, they made it to her door and he unlocked it without breaking free from her.  
  
They entered the dark livingroom, where moonlight faintly illuminated the couch. Her shirt had been already dangerously unbuttoned, and they fell on the couch. Soon there would be no turning back.   
  
Suddenly, lights flooded the room and the kitchen door burst open with a chorus of "Happy New Year!"Mulder and Scully gasped in horror as her mother, brothers, their respectable spouses, and nieces as well as nephews surrounded them. "Shit!" Scully muttered, and smiled through clenched teeth. "Mulder, don't you think it would be a good time to get off of me?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Okay, but I thought they might have wanted to see the rest of the show." And with that, he got up. She could have slapped him. "Hi." He forced a smile as he stood up and raised his hand in a mock hello. If I only had a gun....he sang in his head to the theme of The Wizard of Oz's infamous "If I Only Had Brain."  
  
Scully shot a look at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. Okay, that too, he thought.   
  
"Aun' Dana make kissy kissy!" cried Brianna, Scully's niece. Mulder and Scully were frozen, as the whole scenario felt endless. In reality was all only in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Why are you all here?" Scully asked painfully, still mortified.  
  
It was her mother, Maggie Scully who stepped forward to answer. "Well," she started, "we didn't want you to be alone for New Years." By the tone of her voice, it was apparent she had no idea what to say.   
  
Mulder stood by quietly, his eyes transfixed on Scully. He felt as if he was in a pillory in town square. He could already see Scully's family flogging him with rotten vegetables. Instead, like little rats, Scully's brother Charles, his wife Kathy, their kids and Tara, Bill's wife and their children scurried into the kitchen. "Hello, Maggie. It's nice to see you again." Mulder said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Fox." she replied.  
  
Continuing with the trend, "It's nice to see you can put the moves on my sister with only one arm." said Bill.  
  
"_BILL_!!!!" Dana screamed shrilly.  
  
"Mulder, I'd like to have a word with you." Bill said. He looked ready to fight.   
  
"Don't do anything stupid!" Maggie Scully looked at her eldest son.   
  
Scully shot a worried glance at Mulder. "Don't worry, he doesn't look like he'll bite." Mulder said. "Has he had a rabies shot?" he whispered to Dana. Her eyes pierced him like lasers and he got the hint to shut up.  
  
Dana and Maggie left the room. "I take it that you don't like me Billy boy."   
  
Mulder said. "Why can't we all get along?"Bill turned a nice shade of crimson.   
  
"Cut the crap, Mulder! How long has thing been going on between you and my sister?"  
  
"Nothing has happened. I haven't slept with your sister."  
  
"Oh, how noble of you. I don't like you, Mulder and I won't pretend to for my sister's sake. You've brain washed her. You put these crazy ideas of conspiracy within the government, aliens...Do you know how many times her life has been in jeopardy because of you, you and your fucking asinine ideas?! Our sister Melissa is dead. Emily is dead. Dana will never bear a child of her own. She'll never know what its like...you took that all from her!"  
  
The sharp blow of Bill's words hit Mulder hard. He didn't know what to say."I didn't force her into any of it. She chooses to work with me. She could have been re-assigned at anytime." Not such of a good comeback after Old Billy boy accused him of ruining almost every aspect of Dana's life,Mulder thought.  
  
"There's no talking to you!" Bill yelled and walked out, door slamming behind him. The whole world was out celebrating so no one cared.   
  
Scully opened the door and paused in the doorway between her kitchen and living room. Mulder had opened her door to let him self out, but didn't move. He turned to face her. "It's best if I leave..." he said.  
  
"Mulder..." She came across the threshold.  
  
"I have to, Scully." She came to him and they deeply into one another's eyes. The room felt like it was spinning. "Happy New Year."  
  
"Happy New Year." she whispered back. Their lips brushed briefly. They stepped back only to have Mulder take her face in his hands, their mouths and tongues re-introduced. She turned around. "So much for that." She muttered under her breath. Everyone was now back in the living room.  
  
"It's one thing for you to assume I would be alone, and another to take it upon yourselves to come over while I'm not home. Then once you realize I'm NOT alone, you chastise me. Even if you don't say anything, I know what you all are thinking. I can see it in your eyes. This is MY life, and I can do WHO I want and whatever I want with it!" She turned to Bill. "You don't like Mulder. You don't care that I'm happy. You won't even pretend you're happy for me! All it ever is, is YOU, YOU, YOU!" She was looking at her mother now, too. "All your expectations, well, I'm sorry I haven't filled them. I'm sorry I'm 'wasting' my life in the FBI! I'm sorry I'm not perfect, an ideal you dreamed up." She grabbed her keys and coat.  
  
"Dana! I never said that!" cried Maggie.  
  
"No, no maybe not in so many words but I know by the sound of your voice and the look of disappointment in your eyes." She opened the door and stormed out.  
"Where are you going?!" her mother screamed after her. The only response she got was the door slamming in her face, as Dana had already ventured into the dark night.  


*  


  


[-Chapter3-]  


  
Dana got into her car and sat in the parking lot, realizing she had no idea where she was going. She decided she'd go to Mulder's. Once there, she knocked on his apartment door. The number swung down, and sat in its upside down state. Apparently the top screw fell out. She knocked again and called his name to no avail. She was undeniably upset that he wasn't there.   
  
She took the liberty to let herself in and found a copy of his key that he'd given her on his key ring and inserted into the door. The lock turned with a click. She turned on a lamp to be greeted by a faint blue light. Then she took a deep breath of the air that was indisputably Mulder. She faintly smelled his cologne. She tried his cell phone and jumped up startled. His cell phone sat atop piles of papers and file on his coffee table, ringing its heart out. "Dammit!"She muttered.  
  
She strolled through his apartment, stopping in his bedroom. His bed had been made, which meant either the cleaning lady or his mother had stopped by sometime during the day. She laid down on his bed. Hot tears streamed down her face. This night was a disaster. She fell asleep clinging to his tear soaked pillow.  
  
She awoke shortly after 4 A.M.,well that is what the red, glowing numbers of the bed-side clock said. The lamp was still on in the living room and partially illuminated the bedroom, enough for her to see Mulder's silhouette in the door way.   
  
"I must be dreaming." he said. He entered the room with a slight stagger. She went to him and put her arms around his tightly. He smelled faintly of alcohol.   
  
"What are you doing here?" They went into his living room.  
  
"I was waiting for you. I was worried..."She buried her face in his chest. "You didn't drive did you?!"  
  
"No, I walked. Couldn't get a cab if I wanted one. If I had known you were here, I would have been home sooner. Why didn't you call?"  
  
She picked up his cell phone from the coffee table and waved it in front of his face. "How's your arm?"  
  
"Oh. Oops...I guess I forgot it.My arm is fine."he said. He looked at her and then kissed her. He tasted sweetly of liquor. Desire burned greatly in both of them.   
  
"Mulder, I want you." she whispered breathlessly in between the kisses he place on her neck. "I want this."They made their way into his bedroom and onto the water bed. Mulder stopped foreplay minutes later.  
  
"What is it?" She knew something was wrong. "Mulder, what's wrong?" she said again, when he didn't answer. She caressed his bare shoulder.  
  
"Scully, God, it's not that I don't want you. I've never wanted anyone so much in my life. It's just not right to do this now. I don't want to make love to you for the first time when I'm drunk. I want to make sure it's right, and when it is, I want to be able to remember every second. I don't want to take advantage of you."  
  
"Mulder," she touched his face tenderly, "I know you'd never do that."  
  
"I don't want us to make a mistake we'd have to live with for the rest of our lives."   
  
She backed away, looking like a scared, wounded animal. He took her hand in his. "God, Scully! I didn't mean it like that! I meant we need to think this through and how it will affect us. What do we really want? How much are we willing to risk?" For a person who had been drinking, he made a lot of sense. She realized he had spent a lot more time thinking than drinking.   
  
"You're right." she said. "I'm staying here tonight." What the hell?! She just contradicted herself. He wasn't sure what she meant.   
  
"I mean, I agree we need to think things over before going any further. I meant I wanted to sleep here tonight. It's late...or early depending on how you look at it."  
  
"I'll go make the couch for myself."  
  
"No, I want to lie next to you."  
  
"It's not a good idea, Scully."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Here." He handed her a long shirt to sleep in. She started to undress in front of him. She wasn't making this easy for him, that was for sure. He couldn't ignore how beautiful she was from the brief glimpse he had of her before he left the room to give her privacy, but more to control himself. Had he stayed a few seconds longer, he would have violated the very terms he and Scully had agreed to. There would have been no way for him to resist making hot, mad, passionate love to her right then.   
  
"Scully, are you decent?" he called into his bedroom.  
  
"Mulder, you can come in." He did so, clad in gray sweats. He bent down to retrieve a shirt from his dresser drawer and she couldn't help but watch the muscles ripple through his body. He dug around some more and felt a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him tense at her touch. He forgot about the shirt and took her in his arms. He had taken the sling off and his bandages showed. He winced as she touched his wounds tenderly. He smiled at her. He couldn't help it.  
"What?" she said, grinning at him.  
  
"Did I tell you how cute you look in your improvisational 'jammies?" Her back was now to his chest and she could swear she felt his heart beating. She closed her eyes and he stroked her hair.  
  
"If, when...it finally happens, I don't want things to change. I don't want to lose what we have, our friendship. You're my best friend. You're more important than anything to me. I don't care what my mother or brother think. I don't care what anyone thinks."  
  
"You'll never lose me, Dana. I've never been this close to anyone before, I'll never let anything happen to you or us." They climbed into his bed and she settled next to him.   
  
"Hold me." she whispered gently to his chest, but he was already reaching for her. He took her in his arms and she lay her head down upon him and ran her fingers over his chest.He kissed her forehead, then her mouth.   
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." They fell asleep, embraced in one another's arms.  


*  


  


[-Chapter 4-]  


  
Mulder stirred as the first beams of sunlight streamed through the partially open venetian blinds two hours later. He opened his eyes and the red he saw before him disappeared. He felt the warmth of Dana lying next to him and it was the best feeling in the world. It was a feeling he could get used to. He and Scully had slept together. Well, they slept together but they didn't SLEEP, SLEEP together. He had never known how pleasurable and intimate the act of literally sleeping next to someone could be. He'd never known how wonderful it was just to hold each other and whisper sweet nothings.   
  
All of his other relationships had been based on sex, and he never felt even half the intimacy with them that he did by merely lying next to Scully for a few hours. None of his relationships mattered. None of them mattered but this one, what he and Scully shared. A relationship so complex, there was not one term that could satisfy what they were to one another. The only thing he was sure of, was that it was something special. He stroked her hair and watched her sleep. He smiled at her and kissed her bare shoulder, as the shirt was way to big and slipped. "I love you, Dana" he whispered.  
  


[-FIN-]  


  
**********  
**(Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks:o)~**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
